WWII- Hetalia style
by Onedoesnotsimplyhaveapenname
Summary: WWII summed up in a simple, Hetalia style- with a twist! LEMON Germany is reclaiming lands and conquering new ones, but instead of tanks and guns to do battle, it's the countries themselves dominating and succumbing in turn. Rated M for rape. GERxWORLD


Czechoslovakia sat up in his bed, eyes wide. It was a cool, late summer night, and because the night breeze was so pleasant the country had left his window open before he went to bed last night. Now he was thinking that it wasn't such a good idea. Something was wrong. He widened his eyes, straining to see through the darkness of his bedroom.

'There's nobody there.' Czechoslovakia told himself, heart pounding. 'it's nothing.'

But suddenly his drapes shifted where there was no breeze, and there was a dark shape by the window. Czech jumped violently and gasped.

"Oh! Germany!" he cried in relief, letting the blankets fall from where he had grasped them against his chest in fright. "I thought there was a ghost or something in here!"

The other country didn't respond, just stood there, with moonbeams in his hair and reflecting off the cross-shaped necklace he always wore.

Czech stood up and walked over to him, trailing blankets. "Why are you here so late, Germany? Is something wrong?"

Ludwig smiled in a humorless sort of way and shook his head. His bare arms were crossed over his muscular chest. There was something...off...about him tonight.

"Czech," He said, "I vant you to shut up and get down on your knees."

The other country blinked at him for a second, taken aback. "w-what?"

"I said — shut up." Germany stepped over the to the smaller country and roughly grabbed Czech's hair, forcing him to the floor. He used his other hand to wrench Czech's wrists behind his back and wrapped a loop of leather around the nation's wrists. Then he leveled the younger man's face to his crotch and tightened his fist against Czech's scalp.

"Now suck." He demanded roughly, shaking the other man a little. Czech, tears in his eyes and now beyond terrified, merely stared up at Germany in horror. Ludwig leered down at him. "Lutschen."

Hesitantly, the nation dropped his eyes to the bulge in front of him and audibly swallowed. He attempted to open Ludwig's zipper with his teeth, but as this was his first time in such a situation he only managed to scrape his tongue on the sharp zipper teeth.

Germany quickly unzipped his pants with his free hand and worked himself free. He drew it across Czech's cheek and nose, then to his lips.

"Lutschen." It was an order.

Czech closed his eyes tightly, tears now dropping down his pale cheeks, and opened his mouth to take the member forced against him. At least it didn't taste like anything. He proceeded with clumsy attempts to end this as quickly as possible, rolling the flesh around his tongue and sucking like a babe at a breast. He whimpered piteously when Germany forced it a little too far back in his mouth and coughed around it.

Ludwig was grinning, keeping Czech's head in place with both hands now.

"Schneller," He growled out huskily, "Tiefer."

Czech now bobbed his head up and down Germany's length, face screwed up with disgust. He kept his eyes closed.

With a sharp intake of breath Germany came into the nation's mouth, quickly and intensely. Czech instantly pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth and cum dripping down his chin and cheeks.

Germany stepped back, leaving Czech kneeling on the floor, and picked up something from the windowsill.

He pulled down Czech's shirt, exposing the milky and unmarked skin on his shoulder. He took the thing he held in his hand and pressed it against the flesh there.

Czech, who had expected to be stripped and raped, let out a shriek as the thing pressed against him. It burned hot like fire, sudden and painful. He could smell burned flesh when Germany pulled it off him.

"There now." The blonde man said, kneeling down to the smaller nation's level. "It's begun."

Now his hands were shaking against Czech's cheeks. He carefully wiped the liquid off the other's face and pulled him against his neck so Czech couldn't see his now cleared eyes.

"Verzeih mir. Ich musste es tun."


End file.
